Curse That Can Bring Happiness
by Kyouka Setsura
Summary: When time goes by and nobody can notice you, it make you want to die. and that's what happened to Kuroko Tetsuya after making a contract with Murasame. bu that's, until he meet Akashi Seijuurou. The priest for Satomi family. Hakkenden AU!Warning inside


**Pairing :Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya (AkaKuro)**

**Theme :Hakkenden –Eight Dogs of the East- AU**

**Warning :Unbeta'd and some grammar mistake are to be expected. **

**Kuroko :Wielder of Murasame. Saved and given Murasame by Inuzuka Shino because he didn't want to live alone since all his friends has died. Currently living in the Four Houses manor **

**Akashi :Member of Four Houses of the Sacred Beast. Chosen by Yatsufusa to be the Satomi family's priest even though he's not one of the Satomi Family and also possessed by Yatsufusa**

**Disclaimer :KnB and Hakkenden is not mine, but the plot is mine**

**This story take about 50 years ahead from the original story timeline**

* * *

_~A Curse That Can Brings Hapiness~_

_Morining have come, and the colorless wind is blowing_

Another peaceful day have arrive in the busy Capital. For normal people, that is. But Kuroko Tetsuya is not one of those normal people

"Murasame, there's something wrong" Kuroko said to the talking crow and also his katana, Murasame while reading a book in the church library

"Yeah. Murasame could smell it in the air. A Demon is lurking in here" Murasame said while sniffing the air

"Demon?Murasame, go search it. if the Demon start to eat human, we will kill it." Kuroko said while closing his book and look at the outside's scenery from the glass window beside him

"Roger!" Murasame said and start to fly. Kuroko then place his book in it respective shelf and walk with the Four Houses manor as destination

_Don't leave me alone_

_Colour me faintly, sweetly_

Knock...Knock

"Come in" A voice from behind the door answered. Kuroko open the door and walk towards a male that in the middle of working a several document

"What happened, Tetsuya?" The male asked. Puting away all of his work to look at the teal haired male in front of him

"Akashi-kun. did you notice it?" Kuroko asked the priest of Satomi family, Akashi Seijuurou

"Ahh...Are you perhaps talking about the Demon?"

"Yes. I'm talking about the Demon"

"Then?What did the weilder of Murasame, the strongest katana, want from that Demon?"

"I want to ask your permission. In case it kill humans"

"Okay. You can kill the Demon if it eat human"

"Thank you, Akashi-kun" Kuroko said while bowed towards Akashi

"But, you can't take any risk. If you think that you cannot kill it, retreat immidiately. Don't put your life in danger" Akashi warned

"Don't worry. I won't die" Kuroko said while smiling sadly.

"Even if you don't die, Murasame inside you will go berserk. Just like that time when I found you" Akashi said while recalling his memory when he first met Kuroko

"That time... I'm really sorry, Akashi-kun. I hurted you" Kuroko start to bow again at Akashi. Akashi then stand up and walk towards Kuroko

"It's allright. It's something that happened in the past. Don't think much about it" Akashi said while hugging Kuroko. smiling

"But...I...at that time really want to die. Because of Murasame, I lost my presence and become immortal. Living in this big world, alone, without someone to realize my presence is hard." Kuroko said while returning Akashi's hug

"You're not alone anymore Tetsuya. I'm here." Akashi said while start to stroke Kuroko's small back

"Yeah. I know it. You're the first person that know I'm exist since my contract with Murasame. Thank you, Akashi-kun"

"You're welcome"

_I don't want to hurt the one that precious to me anymore_

_I just want to protect that sweet quiet smile_

Kuroko walk aimlessly in the sea of people. Even when he is in the middle of many people, no one notice him. Kuroko then stop and sit at a bench near river. Just watching the scenery and the passing busy people.

"Tetsuya!"Murasame shouted while flying towards Kuroko. Kuroko outstreched his hand and Murasame landed in it

"Murasame. Did you already find that Demon?" Kuroko asked

"Murasame found it!"

"What kind of Demon is it?"

"It's Raiki and Fuki!"

"Thunder and wind..." Kuroko mumbled to himself

"Tetsuya!Murasame wants to eat!" Murasame said out loud

"Eat?Murasame...didn't you already eat in the church?" Kuroko asked

"Murasame is hungry!"

"All right. We're going to eat" Kuroko said

Then, Kuroko and Murasame go to the nearest shop and buy food for them. After eating, the two of them walk to the shopping district and buy some vanilla milkshake. Time went so fast that they didn't realize it's already evening. Sun is setting and Kuroko is proceeding to walk back to the Four Houses manor

_Why is your wish blossoming while hit by the rain of sorrow?_

KYAAAAAAAAA!

A loud screamoing could be heard. Right now, Kuroko and Murasame are near the red-light district, and Kuroko heard it from the direction of red-light district. So he and Murasame rushed towards the source of the screaming. When he arrive, a lot of people is surrounding a woman. Kuroko immidiately approach the crying woman

"Excuse me...but what happened?" Kuroko asked the crying woman

"W...Who are you?" The woman ask back while still sobbing

"I'm with the church. It's allright. Tell me, what happened in here?" Kuroko answered while showing her his cross necklace that also work as an ID for identifying church member

"C...Church?Oh...It's my friend!a red big demon ate my friend right before my eye! Please believe me! I'm not lying!" That woman said

"It's okay... I believe in you. Here. Take this to the nearest church and take shelter there. If you give them this, they will understand. Also tell them this, 'The wielder of Murasame will hunt a demon. He already ask permission from the priest of Satomi family'" Kuroko explained while giving that woman the necklace he showed her before.

"This also work as a protection charm so, if you wear this you won't be a target of that demon. Hurry up and go" Kuroko said again. The woman immidiately stand up and start running towards the nearest church. Kuroko also start running

"Murasame, show me the way to that Demon!" Kuroko said while running

"Roger!" Murasame said and start flying to lead Kuroko

_An encouter always bring a separation, Isn't it fate?_

Kuroko arrived at a run down building. It's dark, but there are cracking sound inside. Kuroko and Murasame walk inside the building. Heading to a place where Murasame feel the aura of that Demon is the strongest. Kuroko then arrive at a big door, and immidiately open it.

inside, there are two demon. One green and the other are red in colour. The room is a mess. It's a bedroom yet the bed is already torn to pieces. There are also crack in the wall. The room feel damp and the atmosphere is heavy.

"This room is reek of demon. Murasame!" Kuroko shouted and Murasame turn into a katana. Kuroko charged at the red one, Raiki. Raiki, who didn't realize Kuroko's presence, get cutted by Kuroko. the wound is big, since Kuroko targeted the heart. Then the green one, Fuki, use wind to attack Kuroko, which Kuroko dodged.

Kuroko then slash Fuki, but Fuki dodged and attack Kuroko with wind. Kuroko's cheek grazed by the wind, making he take a few step back. Blood trickling from his cheek. Raiki immidiately summon his lightning, catching Kuroko off-guard, Raiki attack Kuroko with the lightning. To protect his head, Kuroko use his hand, so the lightning only hit his hand.

But, the burning wound in Kuroko's hand is dangerous. The lightning hit his artery veins and blood come out gushingly, making Kuroko feel lightheaded. Raiki already summon his thunder and Fuki is controlling the wind around Kuroko's body, when suddenly a loud bang from the door could be heard and the wind around Kuroko's body get back to normal.

"Tetsuya...I already told you that you cannot take risk" Standing in doorway, Akashi said. Behind him is Akashi's dog spirit, Yatsufusa

"A...Akashi-kun" Kuroko said, exhausted

"Don't worry. I will kill them." Akashi declared, and after hearing that, Kuroko fainted

_It doesen't matter how many season go by_

_I won't leave you_

Kuroko open his eyes slowly. The bright light immidiately make Kuroko close his eyes again, but, Kuroko open it again. Kuroko then realize that he is in his room in Four Houses manor. Then, the memory about the Demon come rushing to him. Kuroko immidiately start to stand up, but his head feel heavy so Kuroko sit back in the bed. Until Akashi open his room's door with a plate of food in his hands

"How is your body?" Akashi asked

"My head feel a little bit heavy. That's all. What about the Demons?" Kuroko answered truthfully

"I killed them. I already told you not to take risk, but you disobey me. It's impossible to fight two demon at once" Lectured Akashi

"How did you know?" Kuroko asked

"The people at church talking about it. about the wielder of Murasame saved a woman and that woman take shelter at church near red-light district. And she's telling the church member there about demon and your messege." Akashi explained

"I'm glad she's safe" Kuroko said, smiling a little

"You should care more about your condition"

"Yes...I'm sorry"

"Tetsuya...Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No...I'm not"

"Then why?Why are you purposely go to a place where Demon is hiding?You know that there are two of them!"

"..." No response

"Tetsuya...I know you're immortal and cannot die even if you want to, but I'm still afraid!afraid of losing you. Afraid if something happen to you. Afraid to see you hurting" Akashi said. His eyes look sad

"Akashi-kun. I'm also afraid. Afraid of losing you. Afraid to see you dying. I'm afraid that you would die, Akashi-kun. I'm afraid that you would die while I'm alive. I don't want to be alone!" Kuroko said

"I also don't want to be alone. I need you, so don't ever thinking something like killing yourself and die!I'm not gonna die and so are you!"

"I won't die. I don't want to die anymore. You are here, so I refuse to die even when my time is up. I'm going to stay in this world. If we together, we won't be alone anymore. I will be by beside you, as long as you live. I want to be with you, Akashi-kun"

"Stay with me, Tetsuya. My words are absolute. Promise me"

"Yes...Of course. I promise I won't leave you."

* * *

**I'm really suck at fighting scene, so don't ask me anything about that. I'm good at imagining but cannot put it into words so I don't know you guys who read this can feel the same thing when reading this just like me. **

**I know the ending is bad, but I think that this was for the best. Since I'm working for another story (The one I published at the same time as this) and I write this because of seriously lack of idea for my other story (and also because I'm rewatching Hakkenden and then a rainbow of inspiration just appear out of nowhere). Oh, and do not pay any attention to my rambling nonsense. Anyway, tell me what you think please! **


End file.
